Dare To Be Weak
by crowned tiger
Summary: Summary: Snow White and Emma are trapped in now post apocalyptic Enchanted Forest; Emma is dealing with just discovering her parents are and now in a world where she has no experience. It's up to Snow White to be the mother Emma always needed and take the lead. Snow/Emma mother/daughter bonding. Follows Broken-Tallahassee; mentions of Snowing


**I do not own Once Upon A Time. If I did things would be very cool and slightly different haha! Here's my new story, I hope you all like it, it takes place After Broken but before Tallahassee, although I may continue depending on the response I get. It's Snow White and Emma mother/daughter focus while they're in the Enchanted Forest. I'll follow the show some, but add some dangers and feels of my own, or what I think should have been there.**

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm not losing her again!" Snow White shouted as she jumped into the portal after watching her daughter, her daughter that she just reunited with get transported to another world. _

"_Neither am I!" She thought she heard her husband shout. But she wasn't focused on his voice; all she was thinking was reaching for her daughter. Snow White continued to reach for Emma until she got a firm hold on her jacket. Then it all went dark…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The first thing that Snow White felt as she woke up was a pounding headache, she moaned as she tried to clear her head. She remembers the curse breaking, reuniting with her husband, finding and reuniting with a very angry and closed off daughter, defending her stepmother, and falling through a portal. "GET OFF ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Snow frowned that was definitely her daughter, but why was she shouting? Suddenly Snow grimaced as she was being shaken rather roughly. She opened her eyes to come face-to-face with a woman dressed in warrior's clothes. She wasn't a knight, but Snow knew a warrior when she saw one.

"Get up!" The warrior demanded pointing a sword at Snow's throat.

Snow regarded the woman. _I can easily take her_, she thought. But then out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma. Emma looked fearful, no not fearful, she was terrified and obviously in shock, she has no idea what's going on around her, yet she's trying to plaster her walls up high so no one can tell of her fear or vulnerability, but Snow knew, because she knew her daughter. Instantly she began to rethink her strategy. She needed answers and needed to know where they were. She held her hands up in surrender, "Ok."

The warrior took hold of Snow White's hands and bound them together. She brought her over to Emma and took hold of both of the woman's ropes. She pulled Snow and Emma along to where three horses were awaiting them. On one of the horses was a young woman, dressed in a maiden's clothing, a princess's clothing. "Aurora, let's go."

_Aurora?_ Snow thought her eyes widened in shock, yet a glimmer of hope. She knew of an "Aurora." She was a princess in one of the neighboring kingdoms. She was cursed by Maleficent right before the Dark Curse was cast. If that is who Snow thinks it is, _It means they're back home! The Enchanted Forest still exists_!

"Are you ok?" Emma asked trying to be tough and unimpressionable about their new location, yet showing concern for her friend now turned mother.

"I'm fine." Snow answered but froze when she saw a light bruise forming on Emma's neck, "Did she do that?"

Emma didn't know how to handle Mary Margaret's…no Snow White's concerned stare. "I'm fine. I just wasn't as compliant as you." She said sharply trying to brush off her mother's concern, like it wasn't needed.

Snow sighed now wasn't the time to push Emma, but soon they'll have some free time and then she will get her daughter to talk to her, but for now she needed a plan, "We don't know where we are and we're their prisoners. Plus we have no weapons, she does." Snow whispered firmly to her daughter. "Just do as she says," Emma opened her mouth to protest, "For now!"

Emma instantly shut her mouth, Mary Margaret…Snow White…whatever never spoke so firmly with her before, even when she almost ran off with Henry, that voice was tamed compared to the "For Now." She just heard.

"Come on!" Emma grunted as she and Snow White lurched forward. _Really? We're being dragged while they pull us by horse? Where the hell are we?_

* * *

Every five minutes Emma glanced over at her friend turned mother. The young woman would never admit this, but she is terrified, she's trapped somewhere in the Dark Ages, with her newly found mother, the mother that abandoned her! Both of them are now being dragged by a horse and her mother seemed be handling things better than her! _How is she moving so well?_ She thought with some frustration. _I'm barely keeping up with this horse! Plus she looks calm? I'm trying not to show I'm freaking out and she's as calm as can be?!_

What Emma didn't realize was Snow was also glancing at her every few minutes. She's really not handling this well, if it wasn't for our situation, I'm sure I'd be witnessing a freak out from her. Snow took a deep breath as she continued to walk. _I'm impressed that my endurance is just as good as it was 28 years ago. Well technically time didn't change so it makes sense. _Snow thought as she continued to follow this warrior woman, Mulan, she learned that she was called was leading them to a safe haven. Also as Snow White glanced around she now knew for sure that she and Emma were in the Enchanted Forest.

Suddenly Mulan pulled the horse to a stop to rest for a moment, "What is this place?" Snow asked from behind as they noticed a small peninsula, a peninsula that was home to a small village or camp.

"Our home," Mulan answered solemnly as she pulled her prisoners along.

Emma and Snow grunted at the force of being pulled along again. Snow looked over at her daughter and frowned, she was fighting the rope and the pull. _She's wasting too much energy resisting._ She thought as she allowed herself to move forward.

About a half hour later Mulan led them into their camp, their safe haven. "It's like they're refuges." Emma whispered to her mother.

"We're survivors." Mulan answered as she tied away the horses.

Snow White glanced around calmly. It seemed that the only warrior present was Mulan; the rest looked like simple villagers or farmers. Snow snuck a glance behind her it seemed that Aurora was just as shocked as Emma. Snow sighed, _It's now or never. _She thought closer her eyes, pivoted her feet and jammed her leg into Aurora's stomach. "EMMA RUN!" Snow shouted to her shellshock daughter.

They both took off running as fast as they could, when suddenly Snow grunted in pain as she fell forward. "Mary Margaret! Mary Margaret," Emma went back for her friend turned mother trying to shake her awake. "Let me go!"

Men grabbed Emma's tied hands and arms pulling her up as Mulan approached them, "Take them to the pit." She ordered without a second glance.

Emma tried to fight off her captors but she couldn't break their hold, plus they also were carrying her knocked out friend… no mother. _Ugh_! Emma thought frustrated as she was dragged away. She grunted in pain as she was thrown to the ground, "No be careful!" She told their captors as they sat Mary Margaret roughly on the ground. "Hey, hey," Emma whispered, "Are you ok?" She asked trying to shake her friend conscious.

"Do you need some help?"

Emma's head instantly shot up, she was expecting them to be alone, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cora."

**Please review! Also be kind in your reviews, if you don't like it, I understand, but please don't say any rude or hurtful comments. No flames please. If you have any ideas or suggestions or just like to chat you can PM me :)**


End file.
